lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- *Cara Simon, me nota ce tu usa de interprete resente como "esplica" e no per software como dise la dision. Me gusta usa inteprete a jeneral :-) Myaleee **Me no desacorda. A supra, me ia usa "interprete" con la sensa "comprende".) Simon ---- * "desloca" e "despone" no pare bon per "displace" **tu sujestes? posable "desposa" (un-position)? **Me no sabe. "Des-" no pare sufisinte con cualce verbo. Posable "deplasa" o "deloca" o simil (como un radis nova)? Simon **posable "deposa"? *** "desloca" e "despone" es ja bon! la cambia es tro multe ce me ta cambia me scrives frecuente ! :-) Myaleee *** Ma "to offset, to displace" no sinifia "to undo the positioning of". "Despone" no es ja usada. "Desloca" es usada en sinco o ses articles. La cambias no va es grande! Simon *** Me ta es vera cauta de es usada o no par nos tre! Si la parlores es miles la usa ta mirori la valua de un parola no sola tu o/e me . Me regrete la elimina de algas nonusada(?) como la bela "esa" etc. Myaleee *** Pardona — me no segue tu razona. Me ia pensa ce tu dise ce tu no desira cambia "desloca" e "despone" en tu propre scrives — donce me ia indica ce estas no es multe. Simon *** "Desloca" e "despone" es derivas nonlojical: los no conteni un bon usa de "des-". Posable nos ta eleje un de los e presenta el como un radis nonderivada. La sujeste de "deposa" (un radis) par Jorj no es mal, ma el no pare completa satisfante. *** "Esa" ia es tro longa per un pronom basal, e el sona tro simil a "esta" e "es". "Sa" ta opera... Tu pote mostra un frase en ce tu senti ce "(e)sa" es nesesada? Simon * ? = cliffhanger **"un situa de suspende", "un suspende", "un situa tensa", "un situa "intensa"? **Bon ideas. Me gusta spesial "un suspende". Simon ---- * alinia plen = \n justification (of text) **per "full justification"? donce "alinia a destra" e "alinia a sinistra"? **"Justification" en engles es sempre "full justification". La otras es spesies de "alignment". "Alinia a destra", o simple "destri" (como "sentri"). Simon * lini automatal = \v \n wordwrap **posable "autoretorna"? **La parola es bela, ma esce "auto-" sinifia "automatal" en LFN? Simon * "lini = \v line (make lines)" — Como on ta usa esta? Esce la ojeto es la surfas en ce on fa la linias? O la ojeto es la cosas ce on posa en linias? ("linida = \a lined" sujeste ce la ojeto es la surfas.) Simon **nos ave "fili" per "line up", si tu desira. **Si, me sabe. Tu gusta la otra sinifia per "lini" (to mark something with lines)? Simon **o, si. * popli = \v populate (en loca de "pleni con popla"; ance metaforal: "popli un base de datos"?) **Bon! e ance popli o ( poplida ,poplia ) per "cuanto de popla" longa .Myaleee **Me pensa ce la nom "popli" sinifia "population" sola en la sensa de "populating" (la nom de la ata). Per "cuantia de popla" on pote dise simple "popla", si la situa permete. Simon * rabal = \a rabbinic, rabbinical **posable * a realia > en realia **me pensa ce tu ideas de "de" como un particle jeneral aplica asi ance. "a" es la preposada plu jeneral per relatas spasial, donce "a realia" es plu bon. (como "a tera", "a sielo", etc.) **"De" en la nomes composada coresponde a nomes vera composada (de un sola parola) en otra linguas. El es cuasi un particula strutural en tal espresas. Ma con "a" la cosas no pare tan clar. "A" es la preposada spasial la plu jeneral, si. E el es bon en espresas como "a casa", "a comanda", "a destra", do la sinifias es vera jeneral (on es "a casa" an si on es en se jardin, per esemplo). Ma la sinifia de "en realia" es plu spesifada: la fatos trova se vera en la realia, e no simple "a" el. Simil, la nubes es en (o sur) la sielo, no "a" el. "A" pare tro debil. Ma posable esta es simple la resulta de me abitua a la lingua engles. Nonfasil es judi! Simon * rejim + regime? **posable * rescati = \v ransom **me pensa ce la usa de -i asi no es bon. ci "usa la rescate" - la furores de persones o la salvores? **La salvores usa el per fa la salva: los aplica el a la person furada. Simon * rondi = \v round **bon per "he round the edges of his sculpture" ma no per "they rounded the cape". **Serta. Simon * seja de rotas? / seja rolante? = \n wheelchair **me pensa ce ambos es bon. posable, nos permite ce la parlor deside! **Me preferi "seja rolante". El pare plu lusos! Simon